The Apple Did Not Fall Far Enough
by The Great Sara
Summary: The fabric of time and space has been damaged, creating a corrupted branch of timelines. This gives rise to a new member in a certain genocidal god's family, amongst other oddities. The more things change, however, the more they stay the same. But one phrase will always ring true in this distorted world: "Like mother, like son".
1. The Chaotic-Hearted God

**Chapter 1: The Chaotic-Hearted God**

It all begins with an air of serenity.

Right at the edge of a long, outstretched beach lays a quaint little village. The sun shimmered atop the ocean as colorful, sentient fish-like creatures splashed amidst the rolling waves and basked in the sun's rays. Some of the plump fish people waddled back onto shore with what appears to be hybrids of fish and squids in their webbed hands, amongst other captured sea creatures. Others walked to and fro on the streets in the village itself, often making stops to socialize with their brethren. An unbroken atmosphere of peace lay over the community like a thick, warm blanket, and the sun seemed to watch over the cheerful residents.

Along with a foreign, green-skinned figure, who cackled at the sight of the peaceful village.

"Sire!"

An impatient-sounding voice rang out from downstairs. A small, cyan fish-person, likely a child, sat upon his bed, intensely focused on fixing the bow-tie of the dark blue and black tuxedo he wore. His black beady eyes were dead set on his work, unblinking, while his fat, purple tail slowly wagged back and forth behind him. Upon hearing his mother, however, he squeaked and lost concentration, and the untied ends of the incomplete bowtie slipped out of his meaty grasp and hung down like ribbons. Sighing, he answered the loud voice with a meek "Y-yeah, mom?!".

"Are you done dressing up yet?! We're going to be late to your auntie's wedding!" the voice called again, having gone shrill from having to wait fifteen minutes for young Sire to slip into the new suit that they purchased for this occasion just a few days ago. Unfortunately for the young boy, it was a tighter fit than he had anticipated, and it showed as some of his little boy chub was somewhat visible in the waist and tail areas.

"No…" he whimpered to himself, trying once again to tie his bowtie around his thick neck. He wanted to look as nice as he could, even if it ended up choking him.

Unfortunately for the boy, time had officially run out as movement could be heard downstairs. "Hurry up or we'll leave without you!" another voice laughed as the front door creaked open.

"E-eek! No!" Having been made to make the difficult decision to give up on his perfectionist endeavors, Sire pushed himself off of his bed and bolted downstairs. Well, bolted to the stairs, where he slowed down and carefully tiptoed down the steps, as it was a rule to never run up or down the stairs. This is a very prominent rule in all households and buildings in the village, actually, as all the villagers are coated with a moist and slippery film to keep themselves from dying out. As a side note, some of the people hate their permanently slimy skin so much that they have taken to laying on the beach to dry themselves out, although this always seems to backfire, judging from countless hospital visits every single day.

Once Sire had reached the end of the stairs, he finds that his parents were already walking out the door. "W-wait for meeeee!" he cried, running up to them, his purple catfish-like barbels bouncing with every little step he took. He slowed down once he reached them, stopping to catch his breath.

Sire's mother, a darker blue fish-person with brown highlights, bent down to tie Sire's failed experiment for him. "Now now, Sire, you should know better than to run with your new dress shoes on. You might dirty them." she sighed as her son replied with a strained whimper caused by the tight bowtie.

Meanwhile Sire's father, an orange-skinned fish-person with white tips, excitedly bounced on his feet like an adult shouldn't. "Come on, Blasse! I haven't seen my sister in so long!" he blurbed to his wife, his own black beady eyes sparkling, "Aren't you excited?! Tell me you're excited!"

Blasse stood back up and adjusted her long white and green dress, smiling at her husband's contagious excitement. "It'd be good to speak with her again. She's a good woman. I know she'll treat Karra well, and he'll treat her well, too. They're lovely together." The dark blue fish's elegant composure was betrayed by her thick, wagging tail, which Sire had to step back in order to avoid having it get his clothing wet. Though, since any clothing his species wears instantly becomes dampened due to their natural body film, that was ultimately pointless.

Sire couldn't help wagging his own tail, though. "I-I've never met auntie Rampa or any of my cousins before…! What are they like, dad? Mom?" he asked, still shy even through his excitement.

His father chuckled before removing his hat and placing it onto his son's head. "Uh-huh-huh…! You'll see when we get there! And see, that looks a lot better on you than it does on me!"

The hat, which was a dark but vibrant blue, was a bit too big for Sire, as it ended up sliding down his head a little. Despite that, though, he wore it with pride. The small cyan fish-person giggled with glee as he pulled his father's hat down tighter on his moist head.

"Heeyyyy!" A familiar young voice sounded from behind Sire. A yellow and orange fish-child slid up to Sire and tackled him, laughing loudly, while a pink child with green tips followed closely behind.

"Careful, boys! We don't want Sire's new tuxedo to be ruined!" Blasse exclaimed, gently pushing the yellow child off her son. She then scanned the victim's body, checking for any bruises or wrinkles.

Said victim squirmed as his friends eyed him. "H-hey, Fenni…! L-Lurun!" he blubbed nervously as he didn't want his friends to see him all dressed up like he was right now.

The pink-skinned fish-child, Lurun, swiped his curious gaze over Sire and his parents anyway. "Wow, you guys sure look fancy! Are you going somewhere?" The young boy blinked, wagging his thick green tail. "I sure wish I could look as fancy as you guys one day!" he added, tugging on his pastel yellow and green turtleneck sweater a bit.

Fenni, meanwhile, took the current moment of distraction as an opportunity to yank Sire's hat off his head, who protested in the form of a high pitched but low volume whine. "Yeah, what's with the get-up? Where are you going? Wedding? Funeral? Some other fancy party?" The yellow fish-child spun the stolen hat around his plump finger, snickering at and also foiling Sire's half-hearted attempts to snatch said hat back.

Blasse briefly shook her head at Fenni's shenanigans, then lightened up. "Well, Yinch's sister, who lives on the other side of the continent, is getting married right here in this village."

"Yup. Rampa's getting hitched with my best bud Karra!" Sire's father added, chuckling in glee, "They've been together for so long, we were all wondering when they were actually gonna do it, you know?! They're crazy for each other, too!". He didn't seem too bothered about watching his hat get stolen by some slimy kid and used as a frisbee as Fenni tossed said hat over to Lurun. It almost went over the pink fish-child's head, but he managed to catch the flying headwear without completely tripping over his fat green tail.

Lurun stared at the tossed hat for a moment. Clearing his throat, he handed it back to Sire. "Sorry about that, Sire." he apologized on Fenni's behalf.

"Agh! You're no fun, Lurun!" Fenni complained, throwing his arms down and loudly letting an irritated sigh out.

"Ah heh heh… Sorry, Fenni." the pink fish-child awkwardly chuckled.

"They're so crazy for each other, in fact, that they've already started a family before getting engaged!" Yinch continued, happily thwapping his large white tail on the ground behind him.

"Is that legal?" Fenni blinked.

Sire's mother sighed, though still smiling. "I really wish they had waited until they were married before having children, but that can't be changed now." The dark blue fish-person looked up at the sky to check the sun's position. "Now, we should get going. We don't want to be late, do we?"

Sire himself, who has stayed quiet throughout most of the conversation, thumped his tail in anticipation. "I… I really wanna meet auntie Rampa and my cousins…! I want to see what they're like! I…" the shy child blubbed, though barely above a whisper. He then tucked his head into his father's hat like a nervous turtle for a couple of moments to gather his thoughts before peeking back out. "I'm just… just really excited…! This is gonna be the best day ever!" he exclaimed, his beady black eyes sparkling. Sire couldn't help but giggle just a little.

His giggle was accompanied by distant laughter.

The group paused. They looked around. There wasn't anyone else nearby on the street.

The strange laughter grew louder. It echoed all throughout the small village like thunder.

"Heyy! Who's laughing?!" Fenni asked, scrunching his face up. "Where's the crazy lady that's laughing?!"

Blasse gasped sharply. "Wh… who's that…?" She was still looking up at the sky, and now her eyes were dead set on something floating in the air.

"Who's what?" Yinch grunted, his mood now ruined by the new mystery that has arisen and the fact that said mystery is keeping them from attending the wedding.

Before Sire's mother could say anything, meteors suddenly fell out of the sky. "GET DOWN!" she screamed, grabbing Sire and throwing herself to the ground. Though the meteors had already struck by the time she realized they were coming.

The very ground shook beneath the group as the meteors destroyed the buildings around them with an ear-splitting crash. Including Sire's own house.

The five were stunned into silence. That silence was soon broken by the same booming laughter from earlier.

They finally looked up at the figure in the sky.

More thunderous laughter emanated from the figure. It sounded maniacal.

"D'aw, how did I not hit ya fucks down there? But good thing I didn't, yeah? I forgot to introduce my ass, afta all!"

The figure lowered herself out of the clouds where she could somewhat be seen, though she was still mostly a silhouette due to her having her back against the sun. What could be seen, though, was nothing like anyone in the village had seen before. Her clothing was long and pointed, and a large, green cape flapped in the breeze, accompanied by her waist-long brown hair. Her face was shrouded in shadow, though light seemed to shine off her eyes and her wide, sinister grin. Occasionally, bright red sparks crackled on the visitor's body, briefly illuminating some of her features.

"Sheesh, I thought there'd be at least SOME screamin', but ya're all silent! That's fuckin' boring!" the figure in the sky snarled, scanning the wrecked town under her. Despite her seemingly speaking normally, her voice carried very well through the fifty plus feet between her and the fishfolk. What carried even better than that, though, was the resounding crack her neck made when she suddenly snapped her head back up.

It made Sire wince along with the rest of the group.

The shadowy being chuckled as she took a brief moment to gather her thoughts. "Aighty, gimme your ears! ...Metaphorical ears! I am the Great Sara, the god of absolute strength and power!"

"A god…?" Blasse breathed. She turned to look at her family with a questioning look on her fishy complexion.

"I thought gods were things religious people made up so they had something to worship…" Lurun added on, looking a bit confused, "Is she telling us that they really do exist?"

Yinch stifled a cough. "We grew up in a religious household but we never heard about any god like her!"

"GYAAHAHAHAHAAAH!" The god cackled loudly as if she somehow listened to the conversation way below her. "Of course ya mortals've never heard 'bout me! Of course you fucks made your own gods up! Alla ya… ALLA you are SO damn BLIND to errythin' around you!" As the figure shouted this, the sun began to dim as dark clouds rolled right in front of it. The shadows covering her face and body began to gradually fade, though she was still hard to see clearly since she was so far up in the sky and now partly covered by clouds. "Get your heads outta your asses an' look around! Ya keep thinkin' that the world revolves aroun' ya while there are a shit-tonna gods watchin' your erry dumbass move! But they don't do jack shit! An' why don't they? ...'Cause they're lazy." The god, who was previously shouting angrily, suddenly calmed down with a single snort. She just silently floated there in the sky, like a kid in theater class who forgot their lines.

Hundreds of eyes were locked onto the standalone figure, anticipating her next move. "SO?!" Fenni shouted up to the green-skinned being, cupping his fat yellow hands around his wide mouth, in an effort to get her to continue her monologue.

The god snickered again in an effort to cover her hesitation up. It seemed like speaking wasn't her strong suit, judging by her constant swearing and slurring. She snorted before continuing. "It's hilarious, really! Ya really think ya can continue livin' as peacefully as THIS, bein' as pitifully weak as you are?! Look at all of you! Flabby-ass fish fuckers? Ya drag your slimy asses on the ground all the time 'cause your legs are made entirely of fat an' can't even support your damn body weight! Maybe you shoulda stayed in the ocean where no one can see you suckers flopping all over the place!"

A beat or two of awkward silence followed soon after. Sara had lost her train of thought yet again.

"Well, we're late for my sister's wedding, so…" Yinch murmured as he began to back away, urging his wife and son to follow him.

The god was visibly upset as more fish-people started to slowly scoot away. "Ah fuck it! Let's get this shit started!" she growled. She raised her hands halfway up, telekinetically ripping sizable chunks of rock and building from underneath her and hoisting them around her. "Jus' know that you're all weak an' DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" the green figure roared as she flung her boulders down at a certain part of town. Fortunately for the group of five, this was in the opposite direction of where they were currently located. Rather unfortunate for anyone in the targeted vicinity, though.

Sire was abruptly yanked to the side and away by his arm as his father grabbed said arm and hightailed it out of there with a cry of "EAAAAAHH!", a scream shared by everyone else around him. His mother tailed behind him, dragging Fenni and Lurun behind her.

In the meantime that familiar thunderous laughter boomed behind them as Sara lunged into her chosen part of the village. Shrieks and screams of fellow fish-folk echoed all throughout the town as the menace did who knows what to them; these screams were drowned out only by said menace's laughter.

The five kept running through the deserted streets, led by Yinch, who seemed to know exactly where to go, while Blasse was more focused on keeping the rear and making sure that no one lagged behind. Fenni swiveled his yellow head all around, scanning his surroundings with unwarranted curiosity, while Lurun kept his gaze strictly forward, daring not to look back even once. Sire didn't even try to see at all, opting to press his father's hat tightly against his head with his free hand, keeping his little eyes covered. They were deathly silent as they were making their feeble escape, as if a spell had been placed over them. That is, until they were about halfway out of the village, which is where Blasse noticed not where Yinch was going, but where he was _not_ going. This is because, instead of taking a sharp right turn towards the beach to hide in the ocean, he instead kept running along the path.

"Hey! Yinch!" she shouted, looking back at the missed turn, "Where do you think you're going?! The ocean's THAT way!"

Her obviously small-brained husband tried to give his reasoning, but choked on his words a little. "I-I… I… I'm sorry, Blasse…! I just… I need to get to Rampa!" he blubbed with a very noticeable quiver in his voice, "I n-need to see if she's okay! And Karra, and our nieces and nephews…! We… W-we-!"

"IDIOT! Are you even sure if they're alive or not?! That monster could've gotten to them already!" the dark blue fish roared, finding it increasingly difficult to run with a dress on. Not to mention that, with the way the entire species is built, complete with short legs and elongated, slimy bodies, that it was simply a miracle that the five had made it as far as they did without slipping or even collapsing.

Yinch merely replied to his wife's harsh words with a wince, not unlike Sire himself.

"Yeah, okay, but why are _we_ getting dragged along with you losers?!" Fenni retorted, scrunching his yellow face up again in frustration. "Last time I checked you guys aren't my parents!"

"Just hush." Blasse curtly commanded, not bothering to look down at the young child.

Lurun let a distressed sigh out, glancing away from the group with a worried expression drawn on his pink, fat face. "I'm… I'm really worried about my family… I really, really hope they're gonna be okay…"

"Lurun, c'mon!" the yellow fish-child huffed, "They live at the center of town! Isn't that where that crazy lady went?!"

Realization hit Lurun like a punch to the stomach. Almost immediately, his hand slipped out of Blasse's grasp as he keeled over on the pavement. "Guh… n-no…!" he breathed, his face contorted in a wide, gasping expression before scrunching right up as the boy curled up on the ground, "M-mom…! D-dad…! Please, no…! No no no _noooo_ …"

The rest of the group was forced to halt. Everyone looked down at the pink-skinned child, who began to sob uncontrollably.

Fenni felt hot with guilt and embarrassment as attention was then drawn to him. "H-hey, Lurun… I was just kidding! Really!"

"N-no, you're right…" the grieving child sniffled, briefly uncovering his even wetter face to speak. Even then he stared only at Fenni's feet, not even bothering to look up at him. "They're gone forever, and they died worrying about me. I should've been there…"

"I-I mean, my family's probably dead, too…" Fenni muttered, looking away.

Blasse sighed. "We need to keep moving. I'm sure your parents would have wanted you to stay safe." The dark blue fish-woman approached the child, who was basically catatonic with grief, and scooped him up in her arms.

That is, she was about to, until a certain green-skinned god dive bombed out of the sky and landed squarely on Lurun's back, crushing his ribcage with a series of sickly cracks.

Blasse reeled back at the sudden sight, as did the rest of the group. The act rendered them mute as they stood in place, petrified.

Lurun immediately went limp underneath Sara's black boots. Vibrant green blood spilled from his open mouth as the life was sucked from his tiny eyes.

"Huh. Thought the li'l fucker would stay alive longa than that." Sara snorted, with a slightly disappointed expression on her dark lime face, "Wanted to hear a real fucked-up scream. I'mma rememba that for next time."

With that said, Sara turned her gaze towards the potential victims in front of her. Now that she was finally at ground level and no longer obscured by light or clouds, her appearance was clear. Her dark green coat and light green shirt were stained with the multicolored blood of the townsfolk, mostly on her arms, though that didn't mean her dark blue pants and green cape were free from blood, either. There was even blood on her long brown hair, which looked shaggy and rough to the touch, like she had just gotten out of bed. The dark red sparks constantly discharging from her body didn't help to smooth her hair down.

The face that the god wore was arguably more frightening than the blood she was coated with. A large, sharp-toothed slasher smile was stretched out on her face; a smile that she always seemed to wear proudly. Either that or her mouth was stuck like that. The fish-people didn't know. Sitting behind a set of silver wire-framed glasses were a pair of wide, crazed-looking eyes, the brown irises small and the pupils like pin tips. Basically, she looked like a stereotypical serial killer, which she definitely was.

Sire, who has stayed silent throughout the entire event, choked with a high-pitched, loud hiccup after a few moments rolled over everyone. The sight of his best friend's body underneath the cruel woman visibly sapped the light from his eyes. Without any warning, the young boy yanked himself out of Yinch's grasp and over to Lurun's flattened body with an ear-grating wail, his father's hat flying right off his wet cyan head.

"Gheheh… Gettin' it ova with quickly, aren'tcha?" Sara snickered, welcoming the small mortal with open, bloodstained arms, "Can't tell if you're real smart or real fuckin' stupid."

Before Sire could throw himself into the metaphorical jaws of death, Blasse grabbed the collar of his tuxedo and forcefully pulled him over to her side. "YOU IDIOT!" she shouted at her son in such a volume that would make even Fenni flinch, let alone the normally timid Sire.

The green god snorted. "Man, you fucks are no fun." she muttered as she watched the group of four run away from her. However, instead of chasing after them, she opted to lift off back into the air and into another part of the village.

As the party of fish people hit the ground running, the young boy did not go back to turtling as he usually did. His small, beady gaze was unusually vacant as he actively struggled against his mother's grip. "Luurruuun…! LuuUURUN…! I need to saAVE HIM! M-MY BEST… my best FRIEND…!" Sire wailed with varying degrees of pitch, "I can't… I CAN'T LET HER TAKE LUruun…!"

"SIRE YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Blasse angrily shrieked, squeezing the child's hand so tightly it made said hand ache, "HE'S GONE, SIRE! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!"

"HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO CARED ABOUT ME!" Sire screamed back at his mother, which is another behavior he has never displayed up until now. This silenced the dark blue mortal, who didn't expect such a thing. Meanwhile Yinch and Fenni, who kept their mouths shut during the short exchange, continued to stay quiet as the former kept leading the four to the wedding site.

Finally, after what felt like ages, they reached their destination. However, what they saw… really should have been expected, as there was really no way a large gathering of mortals would have gone undetected by the cruel deity.

Dozens upon dozens of the eviscerated bodies of relatives and close friends were carelessly scattered all throughout the plot of land, all resting in a sea of their own mixed blood. Injuries ranged from stab wounds and shattered bones to disembowelment and severe electrical burns, so severe that those who were electrocuted still had Sara's trademark red sparks dancing on their charred corpses. Dismembered body parts laid along with the rubble of the destroyed tables and chairs. The once-beautiful stone arch that stood at the end of the plot was now largely unrecognizable, lying in ruins on the bloodstained grass with its floral decorations still smoldering. The sight resembled something straight from a particularly gruesome horror story.

The destroyed monument wasn't just resting on the grass, however, as Yinch and the others soon realized. The orange fish-person, who had been on the verge of vomiting when he first arrived, finally let his cargo loose when the sight of a badly mangled dark blue tail met his tiny black eyes. "R-RAMPAA!" he screamed, dashing through the makeshift battlefield, not caring if he stepped on or even tripped over the corpses of relatives.

"YINCH!" Blasse yelled after her distraught husband, gripping the hands of the two remaining children tightly, who both have gone completely silent. She began to make her way through the mess, keeping the kids close to her.

Yinch shoved the stone blocks off the fish people underneath them. "Rampa… Sis… p-please be okay...!" he pleaded with a shaky voice, tears rolling down his face as if he already knew his sister was long gone. ...Which she was, as it only took once glance of Rampa and Karra's flattened bodies to know what they were not going to recover. Rampa, a gray fish-person with dark blue tips, looked rather nice in her light gray and red dress, while her lover, with black and blue skin, complemented her a bit with his aqua green and lime green suit. As the residents of their planet all had blood matching the colors of their tails, Rampa's dark blue blood blended well with Karra's brighter blue blood. They truly were meant for one another.

Sire's father fell to his knees with a soft, defeated-sounding thud. In contrast, he wept grossly and loudly as he huddled over the bodies of his sister and the man who should have been his brother-in-law. Blasse, despite the current situation, gently walked up behind him and gave his back a light, reassuring rub, having let go of the children for once. "I knew coming here was a bad idea…" the dark blue fish-woman muttered, dipping her head, "We should've escaped to the ocean as soon as possible." Even though she was seemed to be comforting her husband, her words still had an impatient edge to them.

"Wh-who would do this…?" Yinch weakly whispered to no one in particular, "Why would anyone do this…?"

Blasse sighed as she stopped rubbing and started prodding the orange fish-person's back. "We shouldn't stay here. That alien woman could get us at any moment." This did nothing, however, as he refused to budge.

Fenni uncharastically huddled up against Sire. "H-hey… Hey, wh-what do we do, man…? What's gonna happen to us?" the yellow-skinned kid mumbled, blankly staring at the lavender hand Sire was unknowingly standing on. It reminded him of the young pink fish-child he and Sire used to play with. "Lurun… I can't believe Lurun's gone… If… if I hadn't said all that crappy stuff to him he'd still be with us…"

However, Fenni's words fell on deaf ears, as Sire had relapsed back into a trance, this time a silent one.

Meanwhile, Yinch still has not stopped crying over his sister. Well, maybe he has calmed down a bit. "Is… is this just some kind of sick, twisted game to her…?" he murmured.

Once again, before anyone could react, Sara appeared out of nowhere and claimed another victim. Although, the green genocidal maniac gave them more than enough time to do so, as she simply ambled through the scene without anyone noticing. She even walked right in front of Sire, who was too busy being in his little trance to take note of anything two feet in front of him. "Damn right it is." she smugly answered, announcing her presence to the party. However, by then, it was too late, as Sara had already cruelly stabbed Yinch right in the heart through his back, which made the victim squeal with agony. Curiously, she did not seem to be holding a weapon of any kind. Rather, she had her entire right hand buried within his fat back, with stark white blood bubbling out of the wound and ruining his green suit. Sara's free hand did, however, have a long, dark red blade seemingly made entirely out of energy, and judging by the small bit of the same dark red that was around her right forearm, it was safe to say that this is the weapon that she used to impale the fish-man.

It was unclear whether Sara had misjudged the length needed to stab a large fish-person or she was just compensating for something. What was clear was that her blades were just too long, and the one that had entered Yinch actually went through to the other side and poked Rampa's dead body a little. Unfortunately, her brother's blood was going to ruin her dress as well, on top of everything that had just happened to her today.

Nevertheless, Yinch had only a few moments to live, and he took those precious seconds to slowly cup his meaty hands around the tip of Sara's cruel blade in shock. This was a dumb idea, because now he got his white fish juices all over his hands and wrists as well.

"D'aw, what's wrong, big boy?" Sara snickered, briefly rocking to the side on one foot in an effort to make _some_ kind of eye contact with her latest victim. "Ya should be happy, really. Ya get to be with your dead-ass sister and whatever that other one is. Isn't that great?" When Yinch rudely did not return the favor, she returned to her original position. The god looked back at the remaining group of three, flashing them a malevolent smirk. "You should all be thankin' me. No one should have to be forced to live as a pathetic species like yours. I'm jus' doin' ya fuckers a favor and freeing you from that fatty burden, y'know?"

Everyone else looked on in horror, and perhaps they were internally kicking themselves as well. Sara had once again taken another member of the party from them in just a single attack, and no one did anything to stop it. This time, however, Sire finally learned to not stupidly fling himself at the murderer. He actually did the opposite and, with his stubby legs filled with adrenaline, sprinted away as fast as fishmanly possible, throwing Fenni off of him in the process.

Blasse tried to call after him, but her voice was stuck in her throat for some reason. Same with the yellow kid.

Sara tilted her head, snorting. "Welp, guess the kid lost its spine an' became a coward like the rest of ya."

Despite the situation, Blasse instinctively shot Sara a dirty glare for insulting her son.

Said glare was met with a simple raising of an eyebrow and, of course, a smug grin. "Issat a challenge, bitch? If ya don't like me talkin' shit 'bout your useless kid then how 'bout we square the fuck up?" the god offered, retracting her dominant hand from the gaping hole in Blasse's husband and pointing it in the fish-woman's direction. The red hot blade crackled and sizzled, burning any of Yinch's blood off of Sara's hand. The resulting odor was absolutely repugnant, although it didn't seem to affect Sara too much, as if she was already used to it.

Blasse, however, did not get a good whiff of the burnt blood smell, as she had already grabbed Fenni and booked it.

"Yea, that's what I thought." Sara grunted, somewhat dissatisfied at the constant cowardice of the fish people. Effortlessly willing her long red energy blades away, she lifted herself back up into the air, and glanced around at the ruined village. "This bitch's already empty. That didn't take long. But what else would I expect from these flabby fish fucks?" she muttered to herself, scratching the side of her face. Flakes of dried fish blood, a mix of green and pink, floated away in the wind, seemingly headed toward the ocean.

As she briefly watched the specks of blood, she witnessed movement in the corner of her eye. Somehow, Blasse had already reached the shore with Fenni in tow. "How the actual fuck did they run so damn fast? They literally have no _legs_!" Sara snarled.

Meanwhile, the two were blissfully unaware of the deity watching their every move. The ocean lapped at their thick ankles, inviting them in. Blasse wordlessly dived into the waves, forcefully yanking Fenni along with her.

Having evolved lungs but still retaining their gills, their species could thrive in the sea as easily as on land. "We just have to swim over to the other villages… We'll be safe then… If she hadn't destroyed them as well, that is..." Blasse muttered, a brief mournful look flashing across her face. "So many lives were lost for no reason… If we had just gotten here earlier, they'd… Yinch and Sire…"

"Lurun, too…" Fenni added guiltily, still blaming himself for the loss of his pink-skinned friend. The yellow child blinked, shaking his head. "I… guess we're leaving Sire behind, huh...?"

The dark blue fish-woman shuddered with barely-contained grief. "...Just follow me." She began to slowly swim deeper into the sea, with Fenni tailing her.

However, they couldn't get far as they soon hit a small crowd of villagers who were smart enough to head for the ocean as soon as the attack happened. Before she could ask why they were all just idling about, she soon saw the reason why. A barrier of large, jagged boulders blocked their way to safety, their surfaces too steep and slippery to climb over. Blasse assumed this barricade encircled the entire village, at least the portion that touched the water. "She's… she outsmarted us…" she breathed, feeling truly boxed in with no way out.

"H-hey! Isn't there any way around this dumb wall?!" Fenni yelled at the trapped villagers, fear rising in his young voice at an alarming rate.

One fish-person looked back at the duo, hopelessness glinting in their beady eyes. "We've tried everything… There's no way around this thing… or over it!" they sighed, holding their terribly injured purple hands up for emphasis. Long gashes and scrapes covered the thick meaty palms, definitely having been caused by trying to climb the rock wall countless times. Behind the purple fish-person, the splashing and barely-contained grunts of pain of other villagers attempting to climb over the barricade made it clear that, even though they showed at least some diligence, it was all fruitless in the end.

Thankfully, their suffering was finally put to an end as the water suddenly lit up with an intense electrical current, frying everything in the contained area. Countless bodies of the villagers and other sea life floated up to the surface. "GUHRAHAHAHAHAAAHAAAAAA!" Sara laughed, admiring her handiwork. "Man, it sure was a good idea to lay that net around the colony before I dove in! Look how many bitches I got!" She dusted herself off as she scanned the desolate area below her. "With that, I guess I got all of 'em. Can't sense anythin' else… eh?" she blinked with realization before smirking. "Heh…"

There was still one last miniature energy signature.

* * *

Sire didn't dare stop running, even if his little fat legs screamed in protest. He just had to get home! Everything will be alright if he got home!

Eventually, he _did_ make it home, but, of course, it was completely demolished thanks to that green monster who took Lurun and his father away.

No… She didn't…! This was all just a bad dream! He'd wake up soon… right?

Sire slipped underneath the rubble, managing to find his bed right where it shouldn't be. The young boy coughed and hacked as the dust he stirred kept trying to invade his lungs and gills. Crawling underneath the covers, he curled up, finally letting the trauma of everything that had happened hit him like a heavy truck.

At first he cried loudly, screaming for his parents as tears freely spilled down his dust-covered cheeks. More dust and debris was sucked into his gaping mouth whenever he gasped for air, making him choke as he bawled. It was a wonder how Sara never heard him during this. Over time, however, Sire slowly quieted down into a soft, barely audible whimper. Why couldn't he wake up from this horrible nightmare?

His flesh was sticky from his natural film mixing with the dust from the ruins of his house. He itched all over, but he was much too exhausted to bother to deal with it, now that the adrenaline had completely left his tiny body.

All the destroyed houses he had seen. All the eviscerated bodies of the villagers he had known. Lurun, his father… maybe even his mother and Fenni…

Even though he kept telling himself it was all just a nightmare, that he'd wake up any moment now, an ever-growing part of him knew that this was no dream. Everything that Sire had once known was now gone. He was completely alone; the only one who survived.

Several moments of silence passed. Then Sire could hear footsteps.

"I wonda how a bitch managed to escape me like that. I made sure that the colony was completely empty before cookin' 'em all in the ocean. Probably 'cause the Ki signature is so damn tiny."

It was that green woman. The very same monster who had ripped Sire's entire life away from him. The young fish-boy curled himself up even tighter, holding his breath in hopes of her not noticing him.

The footsteps stopped. A beat passed. Then, a low, gutteral chuckle came from outside the wreckage, gradually building up into a more familiar hyena-like laugh. It reverberated all throughout the ruins of the neighborhood and shook the very rubble Sire hid himself under. "Are you fucking dumb? In case ya didn't know, I know you're there. I see all, bein' a god an' all. Ya can't escape me. Jus' come on out already and _maybe_ I'll make your death at least _somewhat_ painless."

She… she was just bluffing…! There was no way she'd know he was here!

"Jeez, you fucks are all the same. Even when you have literally nothin' to live for anymore you still try to live. Why? Death would be a much nicer option than lettin' you live at this point, which is hilarious. Maybe I _should_ let you go. I love makin' people suffa."

A moment or two of silence pass. Sire heard a snort from the murderous god. Has she given up? As he thought this, footsteps could be heard again. They got softer as Sara walked away. Then, nothing.

Sire allowed himself to breathe again, coughing a little from the dust.

Suddenly, light flooded in as his cover was torn off and thrown to the side. "SUP BITCH!" Sara loudly greeted with a wide malicious grin stretched out on her face.

"H-huh?! Eek!" Sire squeaked at the sudden appearance of the deity. He quickly scrambled underneath some more rubble, but that was almost immediately tossed to the wayside by his pursuer. Briefly looking back, Sire saw that Sara hadn't even moved an inch from when he saw her appear, and they were about a good ten feet away from each other. The child attempted to hide under some more of the destroyed building, but that was removed as well. This time, however, the pieces floated in the air above Sire's head while Sara held her dark green hand out, as if she was telekinetically holding them there.

"The fuck are ya standing there for?" she inquired, cocking her head to the side but still wearing that sinister smile on her face, "Aren't you gonna, I dunno, try to run? I thought you _wanted_ to live." With a flick of her wrist, she flung the suspended debris into the ruined building next door.

The fish-child hesitated for a split second, processing what was just said to him. Then, finally deciding to take Sara's advice, he turned tail and ran away. Or… he wanted to, but he continued to stand there, looking up at the murderer's cruel face. Sire noticed an immense pressure all over his body, gluing his feet to the ground and locking his bones in place. He couldn't even breathe.

As it turns out, Sara had never dropped her arm when she threw the rubble aside. She kept her arm up, and now had it pointed straight at the small child. "Gotcha." she snickered, slowly dropping down to the ground. "Heh, look at your clueless-ass face. Ya really thought I'd just let you _actually_ run away like that? Adorable."

Sire could do nothing to escape as Sara took her sweet time striding toward him. He was starting to get light headed from the lack of air thanks to the god's tight psychokinetic grip on him. Well, both that, and the absolute helplessness he felt as he was forced to watch someone who would surely kill him draw ever closer and not be able to do anything to get away.

The lime-skinned deity stopped right in front of her prey, mere inches from his face. There was so much she could have done right then and there, but she instead vouched to release her hold on the child, letting him collapse on the ground in a coughing and spluttering heap. "Oh wow, was my grip on ya _that_ hard on your ass? I was bein' as soft as I could, too. Your species really IS pathetic!" Sara snorted, snatching Sire's thick purple tail while he was preoccupied with gulping precious air.

Sire whimpered as he was suddenly hoisted into the air and was left dangling upside-down right in front of Sara's face. His tiny black eyes met hers; the thick-lensed glasses that perched on her face did nothing to hide the crazed glare she shot at the child. Sara's eyes were widened, and thick and dark at the edges. Her gaze was not unlike that of a wild beast's, with her brown irises burning like a raging, uncontrolled wildfire. It was clear that there was a certain undying anger behind those eyes; an eternal fire, blazing for much longer than Sire could ever comprehend. What could Sara even be angry about, though? It was Sire and his village who had suffered on this day, not her. The child just could not grasp the reason for her rage. He wondered if she even knew why she was angry herself. Whatever the reason was, Sire was still burning up from the god's glare. The red sparks that constantly blanketed her occasionally zapping his flesh didn't help, either.

Sara spent a few moments staring the fish-boy down, contemplating on what to do with him. This was the last kill of the day, wasn't it? And so early in the day, too! Well, why not have some fun while she was here? "Man, it sure must suck, bein' all dressed up like this an' all ready for some important day or whateva. Then all of a sudden, some asshole drops outta the sky and butchers erryone ya knew an' loved and yanks your whole entire life right from unda your fat li'l feet."

The child looked away, cringing at his captor's words. He didn't even bother struggling or even crying. He just wanted to go to sleep, wake up, and have his life back again.

"D'aw, look atcha. There's jus' no fight left in you, huh? Poor tired li'l mortal, left all alone in the world with no one to care for it." she snorted, using her free hand to turn Sire's head back towards her. "Well, I did say I loved making people suffer, but maybe… Maybe this might be a bit much, even for me?" Sara attempted to contort her face into a look of sorrow and guilt, her chevron-like eyebrows unbending themselves as they hiked upwards. Despite this, her eyes still betrayed her true feelings of malevolent amusement.

It was clear to Sire that something was off about this exchange. "U-uh…? But, you...?" he started, managing to muster the strength to speak at least a little bit. Though before he could finish his thoughts, he was flipped onto his back and into Sara's bloodstained arms. Her rock-hard, bulging muscles pressing against him as well as the lightning slightly singeing his cyan flesh made him squirm.

"So, 'ere. I'm a nice person. Why don't I take you in as my own?"

The young child blinked in surprise. "H-huh?!"

Sara patted the captive child's slimy head in mock affection. "It just makes sense, y'know? I don't have a kid of my own, an' you literally don't have any relatives around anymore. Well, relatives that care aboutcha, anyway. So why not?" She paused to playfully pinch Sire's cheek, though she ended up either accidentally or purposefully misjudging her own strength and pinching much harder than needed.

"AAACK…!" Sire yelled out in pain, shrinking back as much as he could from the offending hand. A sizable dark purple blemish formed on the child's cheek as broken blood vessels leaked underneath his light blue skin. Sara's face didn't change from her expression of pity, aside from the corners of her mouth twitching like she was trying to contain her laughter. Sire looked away from the god and down at the ground, gingerly rubbing his wound.

"Y'see what I mean, right? How pathetic an' weak you are right now? I didn't even pinch that hard at all!" Sara chuckled, tapping on the area where Sire's nose would be if he had one. "I could change that. Unda my wing, you might be able to grow up into a nice, strong fish-fucker, just like your ancestors! Who knows? If I feel like it, maybe I could help you break your li'l mortal limits and grow past 'em. Maybe you could even ascend and become a god yourself! Isn't that ex-eheh-ghehehEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAAAAAAH! GEEE **AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAAH**!" the insane deity cackled loudly, having been unable to finish telling her false promises.

Sire went as stiff as a board in fear.

"Guhuhuhuhh…! Sorry, I just can't help it! It's jus' too hilarious! A mortal? Becoming a _god_?! GYAHAHAHAHAAAAH!" The dark-lime god kept laughing for a solid minute or two, making her victim extremely uncomfortable and fearful for his miniscule life.

The small cyan-skinned child attempted to roll out of the monster's arms and escape, but Sara shot a hand over and grabbed him by his practically nonexistent neck. It was impressive how she kept her grip, considering how slippery Sire's skin still was.

She held him an arm's distance from her, wearing that sinister grin again. "Heheheh… Please, don't tell me you actually believed me for a sec there. If ya did, then you're even dumber than I thought. An' that's saying something, considering how dumb mortals are. How all you Mermanians are." She paused for a moment, noticing an expression of confusion flash on Sire's face. "Ah, that's right. You fucks are so primitive, you didn't even name your own planet yet. Ya know, your species used to be cool, being these big ol' eel-shark things. An' you were all muscular, and had real sharp teeth an' all that. Ya ruled the seas! What happened to that? How'd you whores get so fat an' weak as soon as you gained sentience?" Sara snarled, her eye twitching in anger. She stuck her free arm out to her side, conjuring a crackling dark red aura blade that extended from the middle of her forearm to at least a foot past her hand. "You're the worst damn type of mortal out there, and I've _seen_ all of what mortality hasta offa. Congrats on that shit. Be sure to tell your people when you meet up with 'em again."

As Sara drew her arm back and pointed her blade at Sire's chest, the child found himself once again immobilized and unable to breathe in the line of fire. Of course, even though he currently had a hand crushing his windpipe, he still managed to let loose a blood-curdling scream as the cruel blade pierced him directly in the center of his chest. A great burning pain flowed all throughout his upper body while everything below the stab point instantly became numb as his spine became severed. Bright purple blood gushed out his chest and his back, sizzling against Sara's red-hot Ki blade.

Sara snorted in sick amusement as she retracted her sword of energy and chucked her victim onto the streets, watching him bounce a bit on the pavement, his violet blood splattering everywhere in his wake. "Geheh… Man, if only you weren't born as a weak, powerless mortal. You might've been able to live if you had been a god. Maybe. But ey, it's not your fault your entire species is trash. But it doesn't matta whose fault it is in the end. Shit happens." the god said, shrugging and shaking her head in mock pity. "Don't worry, though. Your li'l colony was fun to slaughta. I'm definitely gonna come back and visit another colony in a few decades or so. Maybe even less. Hope you're looking forward to watchin' that from wherever the hell ya're goin'. _Saranara_." With that said, the cruel deity turned her back on Sire, flourishing her cape as she did so. A brilliant light soon washed over her body, hanging around for a few seconds before dissipating, seemingly taking Sara with it, as she was nowhere to be seen afterwards. The one who had taken Sire's life in only a few hours was finally gone.

...It hurt. It hurt so much. Sire could only watch his own blood spilling out from the gaping hole in his chest and onto his clothing and pavement. The nice dark blue tuxedo his now dead parents had bought for him was completely ruined. The child never got to see what his relatives were like. He never… he… his mind was getting fuzzier by the second, along with the rest of his body. Well, what he could still feel, anyway. It all ached, and he felt sick.

Something fluttered in the corner of his eye. His father's hat was laying next to him, thankfully within reach. He grabbed it and held it tight against his face, trying to will himself into the eternal darkness he was slowly falling towards.

Was it bad that he actually wanted to die? Because, if what Sara said was true, then he'd see everyone again. His father, Yinch, good-natured and carefree. His mother, Blasse, serene yet fierce at times. Fenni, a good friend who could be rude but usually meant well. And Lurun, his best friend… He was always so nice to him, allowing Sire to stay at his place when his mother's punishments got too harsh, and always cheering him up whenever he felt down. Sometimes Sire preferred to stay at Lurun's house over his own. He didn't know what it was, but he always felt good around the pink-skinned child.

Sire wanted to see him again. To see everyone again. He curled up as much as someone without the use of the lower half of their body could.

As darkness washed over the tired boy, the last thing he heard were footsteps.


	2. The Eternal Pursuit of Power

**Chapter 2: The Eternal Pursuit of Power**

"For as long as I could rememba, I was alone.

"Yeah, sure, I had been raised by anotha, an' I used to _technically_ be parta a community of otha Kais an' all that. Normal shit. But they didn't truly accept me. Hell, the whole reason why I was raised by... _her..._ was 'CAUSE they didn't accept my ass.

"Let's not beat around the bush. I'm a monster, and I _was_ a monsta, even at conception. I've always known this, and so did they. They neva hesitated to tell me this. My heart is nothing but chaos, murderous intent foreva glints in my eyes, and I'm always plannin' on how to acquire more power. Those fuckas almost banished my ass to... to where they send all the otha Kais born with evil hearts, but I was given a chance for some reason. They said I wasn't completely evil. They said the extremely potent chaotic power I held was merely neutral. With enough discipline, they said they could steer me onto the path of 'benevolence' and 'righteousness'. Dunno why I'm saying 'they' when it was really just one fucker who promised this. Erryone else shunned me. She tried raising me right, but... But that was never gonna happen.

"I dunno why, but eva since birth, I seemed to have been... _programmed_ to act in a certain way. Arrogant, crude, violent, an' uttaly filled to the damn brim with anger. Anger at literally errything and erryone around me. I have no idea why this was etched into my ass. No one did. Even my name seemed t'have been carved into my very soul even before I was first formed. 'Course, she gave me a different name herself, but that neva really stuck. Nah, my _real_ name is an' always has been **Sara**. Which is a pretty weird name for a Kai. It's... it's more like a _mortal's_ name. Which bugs the fuck outta me. Why is THIS the name I feel so damn attached to?

"...Me damn it. Why is it that these thoughts always have the habit of invading my head wheneva I let my guard down erry now an' then? I don't like how they do that. I wanna think 'bout something else."

Sara shook her head, ridding herself of those pesky thoughts of the past. She had actually gotten back home about a few minutes ago, and she had been standing right outside her house talking to herself. The home in question was an isolated planet that laid on the outskirts of the northern part of the universe, completely unknown by any other gods who might want to... interrupt her work. The planet was handcrafted by Sara herself by smashing dozens upon dozens of asteroids from a somewhat nearby asteroid field together. It took a year or two of terraforming and related things to completely finish her little project but the god was proud of the end result. "Especially since this bitch has laid undetected for... how old am I now? Like around twenty thousand years. Heh." the dark lime Kai mused, her thoughts leaking out her head and out of her mouth again. "Guess I jus' like hearing the sounda my own voice."

The long, dark viridian grass bowed under her weight as Sara ambled over to the mansion-like house she had created by herself. Thanks to her being a Kai and thus having the power to create anything out of thin air, creating the house was a cinch. "'Course, it wasn't as big as this before. I jus' added onto it ova time to suit my needs. A larger than life god like me needs a larger than life palace, afta all." she said to no one in particular as she walked inside, her cape billowing behind her.

As she entered, she looked to her side and grinned at the reflection staring back at her, as mirrors and paintings of herself covered just about every wall of the living room. "Lookin' good as always, me. Even though I currently look like some kid's art project." Sara snorted, scratching at a noticeable spot of flaking blood. A good few feet away from the doorway was a plush orange and white couch, which the god flopped onto. She kicked her now multicolored boots off and stretched her feet out, digging her toes into the soft light green carpet.

"Man, killin' those fish fuckers didn't take much time at all, unlike mosta my mortal murderin' sprees. Am I gettin' better, or were they really _that_ weak?" Sara yawned, stretching some more. She glanced out of the large window behind the couch. The small sun that orbited the planet was still relatively high in the sky. "Not even time t'have dinna yet. I still got a lotta free time left. The fuck do I do now?"

Sara searched her brain for something to think about. She thought back to when she toyed with that Mermanian child before spectacularly killing it. ' _If I feel like it, maybe I could help you break your li'l mortal limits and grow past 'em. Maybe you could even ascend and become a god yourself!_ ' "Become a god yarself..." Sara echoed, snickering a bit. "I still can't believe I said that shit. Mortals can't become gods. They can't even get on the same level of strength as gods. That's just impossible."

The dark green Kai thought back to all the times she'd slaughtered an entire village of mortals in merely a single day. That was her routine, after all. Every morning, she'd wake up, freshen up, make and eat breakfast, warp to a random mortal-inhabited planet in a random universe, find a suitable village or city, and then just go to town in multiple senses of the word. On some days, when she felt like it, she'd waste some time seeing what the townsfolk had to offer, like a restaurant or some other kind of shop whenever she wanted to take some food or a souvenir home. Though, after she did that, she'd immediately transition into slaughtering everyone in the colony.

"It's... so fuckin' easy to kill 'em. It's like they don't even try to become strong, if they _could_ , of course. Erry single mortal I've slain went down in one slice or stab... or bolt of electricity. Even punchin' 'em in the chest is enough to shut them down. I could probably _sneeze_ on the fuckers an' they'd probably spontaneously combust or some shit!" Sara exclaimed to herself, spreading her arms out in an explosive manner for emphasis. She paused to grab a piece of candy from a clear crystalline bowl that sat on the black wooden coffee table in front of her. "Their bones shatter upon the slightest impact, and their skin rips open at the slightest tug. Even if they tried to resist me and fight back, which almost neva happens considerin' how cowardly they are, they can't draw a single drop of blood or even _bruise_ me! Well, maybe me bein' as strong an' powerful as I am might affect that a li'l, gheheheh."

The god unwrapped the treat in her bloodstained hands. It was a small square of chocolate, with half of it being green and minty on the bottom. Licking it with a light magenta tongue, she popped the candy into her mouth, sucking some of the dried Mermanian blood off her finger. "Bimchuhs dun't emvem... they can't even fly, for the love of me. Unless they got wings or some shit. Did they even know what Ki was an' how to utilize it? How pitiful. Why do they exist again? We gave 'em sentience and intelligence an' shit. Why don't they, I dunno, use it? To, y'know, not suck?

"Of course, I know that killing _anything_ is wrong and all that. I undastand why the other Kais would be peeved if I slaughtered another god. That's why I'm... why I'm kinda out on my lonesome here, as an outcast." The dark lime-skinned Kai sighed, suddenly feeling a pang of loneliness. "But I wonda somethin'. Do they even know 'bout me slaughtering mortals erry day? If so, why haven't they tried to stop me yet? Well, the answer's obvious, isn't it?" she asked herself, a malevolent, toothy grin stretching onto her face, "Erryone knows that mortals are nothin' but wastes of space. Powerless insects. Doesn't matta how much they try to deny it, but at the enda the day, no one cares 'bout something so pitifully weak and worthless. Honestly, I'm doin' everyone a favor by weeding the weak out. An' since they're all weak, that means I'll eventually kill all the mortals off. ...Hopefully it doesn't get to that point. It's jus' too fun slaughtering the fuckers! Gyahahahahahaah!"

Sara laid down horizontally on the couch as she laughed, snuggling into the cushions and yawning a little, planning on burning some time by taking a short nap until her growling gut told her that it was time for dinner.

...

"I wonda how high that li'l shit's power woulda climbed if I actually decided to unlock his potential." the god sniffed, rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling. She didn't feel like sleeping this time. "I can do that. Removin' all of a mortal's limits. Dunno why I would when the whole process takes like an entire day. And only mortals need it. Of _course_ only mortals have their potentials locked. What little potentials they have, in fact. Gods like _me_ don't have limits, an' so we don't need to have some bitch dance around us for twenty-four hours straight. Which is good, 'cause I don't have the patience for that shit." Sara twitched an ear. She kept the part about not having anyone to perform the ritual for her in her head.

"...Now that I think 'bout this, did the Gods of Destruction need to have their potentials unlocked? I assume not, 'cause they're _gods_. But she... _Thalass_... told me they were once _mortal_..." the dark green-skinned Kai sneered, "Which is fuckin' impossible. Mortals _can't_ become gods. They DON'T. She was talkin' outta her ass! An' for what? To make me feel betta 'bout them being stronger than me? Well it did the opposite 'cause there's no way in hell that I'm gonna believe weak, powerless mortals are stronger than **the strongest and most feared god in the whole entire multiverse**." She squeezed a cushion in her iron grip, making its feathery filling pour out as she inadvertently punctured it with her lack of control over her power.

Sara sat up, growling as she preoccupied herself with working some of the fish-people's blood out of her hair. "...At least, I will be. Eventually." she added, grunting. "There's a whole power ladder here. In terms of gods, I'm basically at the bottom of the ladder as just a li'l Kai. Then there are those who are tasked with watchin' a quadrant of a universe like Thalass, though she isn't in this universe. I dunno anyone like her here. I... _think_ there are Kais who watch over the quadrant Kais, but I'm not sure. Anyway next we got the Supreme Kai, who in this universe would be... Gowasu? Yeah, him. I've heard there are times where there are multiple Supreme Kais, but that isn't real common. That boy's tasked with watching over errything and he creates shit sometimes. I think. That's what I assume, 'cause on the next rung is the opposite side of the coin, the God of Destruction. That'd be... uh... the pink elephant here. Forgot his name. Rum-something? Eh. It's not like I can go and ask him anyway. ...Not that I WANT to or anything! That's a fucking death sentence!" Sara shuddered, stealing a glance out the window behind her as if a Destroyer was standing right outside her house as she spoke.

"...No, not a death sentence. That's a fucking understatement. Those fuckers have _incredible_ power, and they can permanently destroy anythin' they damn please. Anything and any _one_. And..." Sara trailed off. She gripped her knees tightly as she tried to bring her various nightmares to the forefront of her mind. "I... know they're jus' dreams an' all... But how come they always feel so _real_?" she asked herself, as if another version of herself had all the answers she needed. "It doesn't happen erry night, thank me, but every now an' then I get this... I... I've really only heard tales from how frightenin' their power is an' I've never actually _experienced_ it for myself, 'cause if I did I wouldn't even BE here, but those nightmares... I feel all too familiar with how powerful they are... How uttaly _painful_ it is as you're being atomized right then an' there... It wouldn't be SO bad if that just killed you, but anything they put their grubby li'l hands on doesn't just die. It gets fucking wiped from existence. No aftalife or anythin'. ...At least, that's what she told me."

Sara's eyes rolled over to the thermos sitting on the coffee table. It was still full of a bizarre beverage she had picked up the day before from her last outing. "...Shit tasted slimy an' bitter as fuck. Worse than wheneva I try to make tea... which is sayin' somethin'..." she recalled, briefly glaring at the stain in the carpet from when she spat the sinister drink out. "Were they tryin' to poison me or somethin'? Bitches really be out here trying to poison a god."

Thinking back to what she was just monologuing about earlier, Sara turned her attention back to the thermos. "I wonda... I'm certainly powerful enough, right? I KNOW the technique, too... Seen it a buncha times..." the god muttered, slowly stretching her arm out towards the metallic object. The palm of her dark lime hand faced her "victim", shuddering slightly as Sara, for the first time in her long life, unburied every nightmare she's ever had. She attempted to channel the raw power the Gods of Destruction wield with ease, the immense terror and agony she feels as said power is being used on her to seemingly wipe her from existence, and the nights she spent awake precisely due to these nightmares, either by waking up screaming and crying from an episode, or simply from a bout of insomnia stemmed from the fear of being destroyed. To top it all off, Sara channeled the burning hatred she felt for these very Destroyers. Hatred for forcing these sleepless nights upon her. Hatred for filling her with fear in every single moment of her life. Hatred for always holding power above her. And above all, hatred for possibly being _mortal_ , and the very idea that MORTALS could _ever_ be stronger than _HER_.

" **HAKAI**!"

In the very next moment, the thermos was indeed pulverized. ...Along with half of the coffee table. And there was a crater burnt into the floor. Thankfully, the bowl of candy was not caught in the violent blast, but it did slide down what remained of the table into the hole, shattering once it hit the exposed stone underneath the house.

"...It didn't work." Sara finally snorted after standing still for about five minutes staring blankly at the damage. "...Sure, I, uh, 'destroyed' it. But it wasn't like how _they_ do it..." The disappointed Kai dropped her arm and plopped back onto the couch with a quiet huff. "...I want that power. It really doesn't make sense how I keep tastin' it but I can neva reach it. Jus' imagine if **I** had that kinda power. No one will be able to stop me."

As these very words escaped her lips, her heart sank as the "excitement" of recalling her _experiences_ faded and she remembered something _fairly_ important. "Omni-King." she whispered. "How could I have forgotten? Of _course_ the power ladda doesn't stop with the Gods of Destruction. It stops with the Omni-King. _Zeno_. ...Or, was it Zen-Oh?" Sara briefly pondered, not wanting to accidentally mispronounce the King of All's name in fear of possibly inciting his wrath. She then aggressively shook her head with a frustrated-sounding growl. "I'm fuckin' tired of being afraid, me damn it! The Great Sara isn't afraid of ANYTHING! _Especially_ a dumbass kid with... so much fucking power it isn't even funny. Not even _I_ know the extent of his powers..."

Sara paused her attempt at enraged ranting to dig through the shards of glass at the bottom of the hole and fish out another piece of candy. It was a spherical piece of hard candy, speckled with pink and blue swirls. It reminded her of Zeno. Shoving the candy into her magenta mouth, she shattered it with a resounding crunch. It tasted like strawberries and blueberries. "The fact that all that power is bein' wasted on that brainless brat pisses me right the fuck off. I bet the bitch doesn't even know how to do his fuckin' job. _I, the Great Sara, am the one who should have that power, not him_." the arrogant god snarled, mindlessly swishing the shards of the hard candy around in her mouth. She took a moment to put a pause on her angry thoughts as she looked down at the mess she had made. "Stayin' angry 'bout it won't do anythin' 'bout it, though. Doin' something about it _will_ do something 'bout it, though."

The Kai held her right hand out with the palm facing upwards. As she flexed her fingers ever so slightly, the earth in the crater rose up in short but thick stalagmites, somewhat sealing the mistake with a spiky "blanket" of stone. "I'm gonna shave that shit down later." she promised herself as she lifted her other arm and created a new coffee table, which was balanced upside-down on her hand. Kicking the remaining half of the old table into the wall where it was ruined further by exploding into many splinters of dark wood, Sara gingerly set the replacement down where said old table was, except moved a bit more to the left for obvious reasons.

"...Even though I have nightmares jus' about erry night, that doesn't mean I can't have nice dreams, eitha." Sara started to monologue to herself again, calmer than before. She softly tapped her fingers on the new table, careful not to damage this new one so soon after she created it. "It's been my dream to become the strongest there eva was. I wanna surpass all the Gods of Destruction an' even Zeno. I deserve to be at the very toppa the power ladder, an' scale even higher. I've held onto this dream of mine for as long as I can rememba. Maybe I've had it even before then. Who knows? I really dunno what sparked this megalomania in the first place, but then again, I dunno what sparked how I _act_ in the first place, eitha. Errythin' about me and shit. Everythin' was just predetermined before I was even conceived.

"Despite alla this, though, I... still dunno how the fuck I'm gonna be able to fulfill my goals. I can't jus' waltz up to Zeno and usurp his ass right then an' there as I am right now. That'd just lead to nothin' but my demise. I don't even know what _kind_ of demise it'd be, too. What happens to fuckers who are erased by Zeno...?" The dark lime-skinned woman quivered. She searched the interior of her mouth with her tongue for any remaining pieces of candy, but they had already melted away, taking their fruity flavor with them. "Kitten-steps first, me. I'mma just hafta work my way up, taking one rung at a time. ...Except I'm _already_ doin' that... I've been at this game for longa than ya think, y'know?" Sara pushed her glasses into her face more as she talked to herself. They had slid down a little too much. Don't want them to fall off or anything.

"Just what am I even waitin' for? Why am I even _here_ , in this specific _universe_? Oh, I know why. The current Supreme Kai here is gettin' on in the years, isn't he? An' as far as I know, there haven't been any golden fruits on the... Kai tree... whatever it's called. Now what does _that_ mean?" the diabolical Kai rhetorically asked herself, allowing a menacing grin to stretch on her face. "That means the bitch should be beginnin' to search for successors right about now. The timin' of all this couldn't be more perfect. I can jus' take my ass ova there and apply for an apprenticeship. He will accept me. Especially afta he sees the power I have. An', of course, if he _refuses_ , then he can jus' say goodbye to his pitiful life! Gyaahahahahahaa!" she laughed, instinctively reaching out towards the table to grab a piece of candy. But she came up with nothing, as she had not replaced the previous bowl that was currently reduced to shards of glass, rendered unreachable underneath the cover of stalagmites she had made earlier.

Sara stood up, looking down at herself. "Hm, before I do that, though, I needta make myself _not_ look like a me damn murderer. I can't show my ass there all bloody an' shit!" she snorted, briefly glancing at the flakes of dried blood she had shed onto the couch. "...I'll deal with that later. Right now it's time to deal with _me_." With that said, the god ambled over to the bathroom and locked herself in. After a few moments, the room was filled with steam.

The hot water sure was refreshing.

* * *

She dared not say it out loud, but her heart was pounding a little. This will be the first time Sara will interact with another Kai in a long time. "Why am I feelin' so nervous all of a sudden...?" she muttered under her breath, looking up at the palace in which her target resided. She had been tempted to warp right in front of Gowasu's face, but doing so would've left a terrible impression. So she settled for just teleporting just outside the door.

Sara shook her head. "This is no time to lose my damn spine over just talking with some fucker." she snarled, cracking her knuckles. The Kai took a deep breath to calm herself. "We ready." The dark green god went to knock onto the door. She had to be extra certain to not accidentally punch through the door. That would _also_ leave a bad impression.

Sara tapped on the door with a finger. It reverberated all throughout the palace.

...

"Oh me damn it I wanna tear these damn doors down an' just shove my blades into that bastard's ass already _holy shit_ what's takin' him so fucking LONG?!" she growled after not even ten seconds had passed. But she willed herself to not go on a murderous rampage just yet. "Doin' that would definitely leave a shit impression. Besides, I can feel his Ki, an' he's on his way." Sara reassured herself, albeit with a grimace of impatience on her face, "...Even if he's slow as fuckin' mollasses..."

After what seemed like five years to the dark lime Kai, her patience was finally rewarded with the appearance of her target. As Gowasu opened one of the doors, Sara's face contorted as she tried to force a look of someone who was actually sane and didn't slaughter people for a living onto herself. It didn't seem to work, seeing as how fear briefly flashed in the yellow god's eyes. At least, Sara assumed it was fear. "Eyyy... ey there, how you doin'?" she sloppily greeted; it was something she'd never done before, at least not without immediately killing someone afterwards.

"Can I help you...?" the yellow Kai asked after hesitating for a moment or two.

"Man, my timin' really IS good. Ya're not _that_ old yet, but ya're gainin' a few wrinkles, aren'tcha?" Sara noted, smirking a little. Though that smirk quickly dropped when she realized that, no, that isn't how you talk to people. "Uh... geh... I, uh... wait, shit, no, er... Lemme start over. Ey, how you doin'? Sup?"

Gowasu said nothing. He simply stood there, blinking.

...This might be harder than she thought. It took all of her willpower for Sara to refrain herself from immediately either asking for the apprenticeship or stabbing the man to death. Or both. "Ey there, uh, lemme in. Uh, no. Mind lettin' me in- ah, couldja let me in, uh, _sir_?" she stammered awkwardly, finding it hard to be courteous when she has never exercised any sort of actual manners for almost her entire life. "I wanna talk to your ass. Er, I mean... I wanna conversa-conver... have a conversation. With you. Have a nice talk with you an' all that. Uh, please?"

The two stared at each other in complete silence for a few seconds. Sara stood stiff as a board, clenching her fists in an effort to steel herself.

After what felt like an eternity, Gowasu stepped back, holding the door open for the newcomer. "Ah, yes. Please, come in." he rasped, keeping his eyes fixed on his guest.

"Nice. Thanks." Nodding, Sara walked inside the palace. The room she stepped into was... unimpressive. There was only a small table in the middle of the empty room, with a single chair. "Geh, where the fuck is the ceiling?" she snorted as she looked up, greeted by the planet's yellow sky.

The Supreme Kai slipped past her and walked over to the table. "Have a seat." he said as he conjured an extra chair for Sara to sit in, setting it at the opposite end of the table. Sara took note of this. So he was still able to create objects, despite his age...

"Nice. Thanks." the green Kai repeated, sitting herself down. She suppressed the urge to lift her feet and rest them on the table; it would have been hilarious to see Gowasu's reaction, but she's not here to childishly mess with him. This trip was strictly business. "Anyway, lemme introduce my ass. I am the Great Sara. I'm... wait." Sara realized her mistake. Why did she give her name to someone who could potentially sic a God of Destruction on her? And why did she just realize this _now_? "We, uh, we chill, right?"

"Hm..." The old Kai sat down, opposing the newcomer. "May I offer some tea, Sara?" he asked, pouring some of the liquid from the teapot on the table into a newly created cup once Sara gave her consent in the form of a curt nod.

She didn't like how he didn't answer her. She started to get a bit uneasy at the old Creator and what he could possibly be thinking about. But she swallowed that uneasiness along with some of the tea she was given. "...Hm. Yes. This tea tastes like tea. Congratulations."

"...Well...?" the yellow god prompted. He held a teacup of his own.

Sara furrowed her brow. "Well _what_? What, ya think I'm some kinda tea _connoisseur_ or some shit? Tea tastes like tea to me. Thassall. Be grateful that it doesn't taste like anythin' OTHA than tea." she retorted, annoyed at how the old man kept staring at her. "I don't drink tea that often. If at all."

Gowasu kept on staring at her.

"...Oh, right. Thanks. It's, uh, good tea. I guess." the lime-skinned Kai muttered, sipping some more of the tea. It was certainly better than any tea she could brew. ...And that annoyed her even further.

Silence once again engulfed the two gods. This conversation was going nowhere fast. Sara racked her brain for something to say. _Anything_.

"So when do ya die?"

Her poorly thought-out question was met with a blank stare. Well, blanker than usual.

"FUCK wait no I mean-!" Sara exclaimed, trying to backpedal.

Gowasu held up hand up, silencing the panicking god. "It's alright. Well... it's a question I don't get asked often. I don't exactly know the answer to that, but I am approaching the twilight years of my life."

"Yeah, I know." Sara replied automatically. Her target sighed. Sara slid a hand over her face in realization. "...Me damn it. I'm _really_ not good at this whole 'civil conversation' thing, am I?" In terms of speaking, all she's ever done was either monologue to herself or taunt her victims. Gowasu definitely wasn't helping matters, either. He just kept watching her, as if she could lunge at him at any second and rip him apart. He wasn't _wrong_ with that assumption, but she would only do that if things here didn't go her way.

Needless to say, she wasn't gaining any points so far. But maybe she can turn things around. She can just use her power as a bargaining chip. "So. Wanna see how powerful I am?"

"No thank you..."

"What? No, man, lissen. I'm real fucking powerful! Trust me!" Sara shouted, suddenly standing up and knocking her chair down in the process. The table shook as she slammed her hands down onto it. This spilled the tea resting on said table. "I can't speak worth shit but I bet ya've NEVA seen power like THIS!" She whipped her energy blades out.

At the sight of the dark red blades, Gowasu stood up as quickly as an old man can. "C-calm down, Sara!" he pleaded, shifting into a more defensive position.

Ignoring the old Kai's plea, Sara pointed at the wall to her right, near the exit. "Take a ganda at THIS! **GREAH**!" Sara slashed at the air with both of her blades, sending two deep maroon sickles of energy, crossed to form an x, at the targeted wall. The wall shattered upon impact.

The helpless Supreme Kai was once again rendered speechless.

"GehehahahHAHAHAHAAHAH!" the violent god laughed, snapping her head in his direction. The insane look in her eyes, which she tried to hide earlier, was in full display. "Y'see?! Do ya _see_ my superior power?! That's what happens to people who don't give me what I WANT!"

Several beats passed before Gowasu looked back down at the table, silently mourning the tea that was spilled during the excitement. "I... I suppose I'll need to brew some more tea, then... It's getting more difficult to do that as I age, though." he sighed.

"GyaHA I'm gladja asked!" Sara snapped herself back up with a crack of her spine, dissipating her blades as she did so. The crazed grin on her face stretched even wider. After countless moments of beating around the bush it was finally time to aim at said bush and attack! ...Not _literally_ attack, mind you. Not yet. "I dunno how to make tea but I'm always open f-"

"That won't be necessary, Sara."

Her smile disappeared. "...What? What didja say?"

The Supreme Kai's face hardened as he stared at the slightly shorter god. Sara swore she saw more wrinkles appear on his face as he did that. "Truth be told, I know about you, Sara. I know how you travel to other universes to murder innocent people. I cannot accept anyone who willingly engages in such senseless slaughter."

The dark lime Kai snarled in anger before a smirk grew back onto her face. "So that's why ya were so guarded before. Of course erryone knows about _me_. I dunno why ya're so angry over me squashing worthless beings but whateva. It doesn't even matter." Sara crossed her muscular arms, snorting in amusement. "If ya've always known 'bout the shit I do, _then why haven't you done anythin' about it_? Aren't Creators like you supposed to be powerful an' all that? Was I _wrong_ in thinkin' that?"

"The job of a Supreme Kai is _not_ to interfere. We are supposed to-"

"Excuses, excuses." Sara chuckled, waving her hand in dismissal. "Yeah yeah I know you're lazy. No need to spell it out for my ass. But is it jus' laziness, or **fear**?" she added, her smirk stretching into a full-blown slasher smile.

The old yellow Kai shook his head, sighing. "However, I believe that you can still change. Your attacks aren't driven by any evil, but anger. I will allow you to leave this time, but if you ever show your face around here again, I will have to take action."

"Oh really? You _really_ think I'll turn over a new leaf jus' because you told me to? Gyeheheh... How naive can ya get?" This time, it was Sara's turn to shake her head. "It's adorable, really. How you think you can deny _me_ , the Great Sara, like this. I don't think ya fully know who I am. How _powerful_ I am. I'd be angry, but honestly, this isn't worth gettin' angry ova." she smoothly said, shrugging. "I jus' have somethin' to ask, though, Gowasu."

"...Yes?" the old man rasped guardedly.

"Do ya rememba that question I asked ya earlier?" Without giving her target the time to answer, Sara whipped her blades out and threw herself at Gowasu. "HERE'S THE ANSWER! **GEEAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAH**!"

But instead of that sweet sensation of her blades slicing through flesh, she was instead met with resistance as her hands bounced off something in front of her target.

"Please leave." Gowasu had a barrier of Ki around him.

"G-gyeh?!" Sara was left dumbfounded. "What the fuck is this?! Ya're supposed to be DEAD on the floor by now! How DARE you resist me!" she snarled as she repeatedly attacked the forcefield with her blades. "Your title belongs to ME! If ya really think I'm gonna GIVE UP and go home home empty handed, ya're DEAD WRONG! And dead in general!" The violent Kai ground the tip of one blade into the barrier, trying to pop the bubble of Ki and get at the prize inside. "Ya're gonna break any moment now. We both know that. You won't be able to keep this li'l safety bubble up. An' when it pops, that's when I, the Great Sara, will become the _new_ Supreme Kai of this universe!"

"Sara, I don't want to have to do this, but if you don't leave, I will be forced to call Rumush."

Sara was left reeling in sheer terror of the Supreme Kai's threat. "GAH?! N-NO! WHAT?!" She stepped backwards, her face pale. "Fuck... fuckin' hell! H-how DARE you threaten ME like that...! You... you s-slimy whore!" the frightened god hissed. She was _actually_ shaking, and rather violently, too! Her heart was audibly pounding out of her chest! Sara couldn't believe that the old man was actually making her quiver with _fear_! "Ya're... you're _bluffing_! Ya're more scared of ME than I am at... Y-you're just scared of ME! _Thassit_! You're just hiding it really fuckin' well! But I, the GREAT SARA, am NOT afraid of ANYTHING! _TRY ME, BITCH_!"

Gowasu sighed defeatedly. "Very well, then... I'm sorry about this." Lifting his hand, he made a rectangle of light appear in front of him.

After a few moments, a voice eminated from the rectangle. "...Gowasu? What is it?"

Even though Sara wasn't able to see what was on the screen from her angle, she recognized that voice all too clearly. " **GEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!" she shrieked as she immediately bolted in a burst of dark red energy, flying away as fast as she could possibly could.

"Gowasu, what was that?" Rumush grumbled, "Was that why you called me?"

"It's nothing, Rumush. Sorry for disturbing you."

* * *

Sara was rendered a quivering mess on the floor, curled up into a tight ball underneath her cape.

She had made it home relatively unscathed, thankfully. She had flown all the way back to her planet, screaming the entire way. The god had been too panicked to even remember that she could have just teleported. The door was in pieces, having been broken from Sara flying right through it.

It took her several long minutes to stop shuddering like a spineless coward and uncover her head. She slowly looked behind her out the door. "...Gh... O-okay... good... no pink elephants in sight... Th-thank me..." the frightened god breathed, uncurling her form a bit, "My heart's still beatin' like a motherfucker..."

...

"...Fuck. FUCK. **FURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK**!" Sara roared as it finally dawned on her that she and her flawless plan had failed. "ME FUCKING DAMN IT! What the fuck am I gonna do NOW?! I DIDN'T get the apprenticeship! I DIDN'T get to flay the old bitch! I'm NOT gonna become a Supreme Kai an' my power'll remain _stagnant_!"

Sara reached for the table to snatch a piece of candy. ...But, once again, she forgot that she needed to make a new bowl and all that. All she ended up doing was slamming her hand on the table, sending a long crack throughout the dark wood. "M-maybe all isn't lost. I can jus'... I can just return while he's asleep or something and slice his ass. ...But what if Rumush is there? What if that yellow prune hired him as some sorta bodyguard to Hakai my ass? An' even if he wasn't there, he could just call him if I showed my face there. He also coulda erected a barrier around the palace, too, so there's that... Me... fucking damn it... What now?" Sara snarled tiredly, trying to search her mind for an answer. "...Guh... I... I can't think of anythin'... I'm too drained from that _experience_ to even think..."

Something growled in the room next to her, making her flinch. "GYAH! WH-WHO'S THERE?! ...Oh. It's me." she snorted, placing a hand on her rumbling gut in an effort to calm it down. "Guess it's dinnatime, finally. But... geh... can't be bothered to cook anythin' tonight..."

So Sara opted to reheat some leftover bacon macaroni and cheese she made the other day. "... _What_? I'm not going to _not_ eat." she muttered to herself as she sat back down on the couch, steaming hot plate of dinner in hand. "Besides, what betta way to recover from the threat of being agonizingly wiped from existence than to stuff your gullet with a glorious combination of bacon an' cheese?"

* * *

The sun had finally set, bringing night to Sara's lonely planet. Sara herself was nestled in her gargantuan bed underneath half a dozen fluffy blankets. The room was completely dark, with the only source of light coming from the GodPad Sara held in her hands. 'What? _I'm not goin' to sleep so early in the day._ ' Sara recalled what she had told herself when she jumped into bed. That was several hours ago. But maybe that was a mistake, because she really did need sleep, especially after what happened earlier.

...Then again, skipping a few hours of sleep would stave the nightmares off for at least a little bit...

Really, she didn't initially plan to spend so many hours on GodTube. But she had just found a GodTuber who went by the name of "LadysKai288" and Sara found him so hilariously pathetic that she couldn't help watching just about all his videos.

"O-okay, guys. Do you see that smoking hot girl over there?" the light blue Kai said to the camera, briefly cocking his head at another Kai in the background, who appeared to be an orange-skinned woman resting underneath a tree, reading a book. "Well, I'm... I'm going to do it this time, guys. I'm going to tell her. This should work this time, guys. I'm going to do it. Thanks to..." He paused to look at his hand, "...XxSugarCherryxX for this one. Let's go!"

Sara noted that the video is now halfway finished after LadysKai finished talking to the camera, an unfortunate running trend in his videos. "Go fatass go. Make your dreams of losing your virginity a reality this time." she cheered under her breath, even though she already knew how it would end.

The GodTuber sheepishly waddled over to his target. "He-hey there..." he stuttered.

"...Yes?" the woman asked, not even bothering to peel her yellow eyes from the book she was reading.

"Hey, so, uh..." he started to ask, chuckling nervously, "I-if we... if we got together and had a kid, what color would our kid's skin be? And..."

The other Kai got up and walked away without uttering a word.

"Gyeheheheh..." Sara snickered to herself, "Well that ended quickly for our boy. As usual."

"A-agh!" the pale blue Kai gasped, taken aback. He then stumbles back over to the camera, his face reddened. "C-curse you, XxSugarCherryxX...! Your advice didn't help at all!" And with that, the video came to an end.

"Welp... that's all the bitch's vids." the green resting god noted with a yawn. She gave a quick glance at the description to see if viewer suggestions were still being accepted. Which they were. "Heh. How 'bout I take a crack at it?" Cracking her knuckles, she typed a suggestion in the comment section and, after checking for any possible spelling errors, sent it. It appeared at the top of the list of comments made by other gods that were inferior to her.

TheGreatSara: Eat her ass next time.

"Perfect. Can't wait to see him do _that_ next time." Sara chuckled, yawning loudly as the drowsiness that was being built up over the last few hours started to affect her. "...Gyah... guess it's time to bed..." she murmured with a note of dread, "Sure hope nothin' stupid happens tonight..."

Sara put her GodPad away and slipped deeper under the covers, so that only her head was sticking out. Before dozing off, however, she suddenly remembered that she still had her glasses on. She scooted over to the nightstand and deposited said glasses, then settled back into the middle of the fluffy mass, rubbing her face into the pillow for a moment or two before finding a comfortable position.

...

' _...Today was, uh, eventful, I guess. I got to slaughter an entire town of pitiful mortals. That was fun. Then I decided to try my luck and take... uh, what was his name? Gowasu? I tried to take his title after he turned my ass down. I failed to slay him. That wasn't fun. ...I flew away screaming like a spineless coward after the bitch threatened me. That fuckin'_ _ **sucked**_ _. But ey. At least I found that fat loser's channel and watched videos of the whore failing to get anyone to fuck him. That was fun._ '

...

' _...Hm. That one thing he said to that orange female, though. Somethin' 'bout having a kid and, uh, their skin color. That reminds me. That reminds me of what I falsely promised that Mermanian child. That I'd take it in and raise it as my own. I didn't have any kids, so why not? Heh, yeah. But not jus' that. I don't have_ anyone _, for that matta..._ '

...

' _Tch... That weird pain-like feeling in my soul's, uh, happening again. Issat what they call "loneliness"? I've always been alone. I've always_ liked _bein' alone. I don't_ need _anyone else. I dunno why there's this... this_ hole _in my heart all of a sudden._ '

Sara turned onto her other side, grunting.

' _I... Why can't I explain this feeling? It's jus' loneliness, right? Why does it feel so much WORSE?! It almost feels like somethin' inside me is cryin' out! Who IS this person inside me?! I can't get a good read on them... My past self, or...? Whoever the fuck this is, they're makin' my very soul_ ache _. This soul longs for someone. Someone to get attached to..._ '

...

' _S-someone to get attached to...? What does this MEAN?!_ '

The semi-conscious god snarled, rolling onto her stomach.

' _...Grgh... This... this means nothing. The Great Sara doesn't need anyone. Gettin' attached... That'd just... If I lost them... no, if they backstabbed me... That would... G-gh..._ '

Sara rubbed her dark lime face into her pillow again.

' _I will NOT get attached to ANYONE. They'll just betray me. No one in this wretched world is able to be trusted. I... I can only... trust myself... This... is for the best... I-it's betta t'be alone... I'm... I'm safe this way..._ '

...

' _Just... acquire more power... an' stay... safe..._ '

...

* * *

...Something was wrong.

A sudden chill in the air roused Sara from her slumber. It took her a moment to remember that she busted the front door, so there was probably a draft coming from that. Snorting, she wrapped the blankets around herself more and tried to doze off again.

"Well? Aren't you going to get up?"

The familiarity of the voice made Sara's blood run cold. " _O-oh my me..._ " she whispered to herself, shakily covering her head. This couldn't be real! What was... what was HE doing here in her house?!

Unfortunately, the covers were torn away with a roar of "FACE ME, WHELP!", exposing Sara's half naked, muscular body. And, sure enough, Rumush was standing over her, staring her dead in the eye.

"GYAA!" the green god screeched, immediately conjuring some clothing onto herself. It was a rather sloppy job, however, as the shirt and pants she created barely fit, and one of her arms wasn't even inside a sleeve. Why she bothered to cover herself in the face of erasure instead of escaping was beyond her, as it only made it easier for the God of Destruction to grab her.

"You're the one who tried to kill Gowasu, aren't you?" the pink Destroyer growled angrily, shoving his free hand into his victim's face, "On top of everything you've done... I'll make sure this is as _painful as possible_."

"G-gyah...! W-wait...! This... this isn't...!" Sara found herself barely able to speak. Time seemed to slow down for the lime-skinned Kai as she escaped to the only place she could. ' _This can't be happenin' to ME! I just escaped this bastard but he PURSUED my ass?! This... this is just anotha nightmare, right?! RIGHT?! But why are we HERE in my HOUSE?! H-he... This... this isn't a nightmare, is it...? This is_ actually _where I end... A-after errything I've done..._

' _Was it all for nothing...?_ '

" **HAKAI**!"

" _ **GEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_!" Sara screeched not out of pain at first, but out of the immense fear of what was to come. An all-too familiar pulse of energy traveled all throughout her body, and a split second later, that all-too familiar agonizing pain wracked every single inch of the god. The dark lime Kai screeched even harder as she was gradually ripped apart atom by atom as a slow wave of purple light consumed her. As her head was destroyed first, she thankfully didn't feel the rest of her body following suit or be able to process the sheer terror of it all as she could no longer even think. Of course, the accursed technique hit deeper than that as Sara's very soul was soon erased as well. And in just short moment, the chaotic-hearted god was no more, without even a trace of her left.

The only relief to be found was that at least she didn't have to spend an eternity being tortured in Hell. For those who have been erased from existence, there was no afterlife.

* * *

...But such a thing isn't easily perceivable by those who are sentient. It took several moments for Sara to awaken from what she thought was a void-like purgatory for those who have been destroyed.

"...H-hhgh..." The green Kai slowly regained consciousness. Sunlight streamed through her window, shining on her dark lime face. "Geh...? I'm... I-it was jus' anotha nightmare...? I... But I thought it... was actually real...?" she weakly murmured in disbelief. She and the surrounding bed were drenched in cold sweat. "I thought I was actually gonna die there... I thought I, afta all that I've done, was... erased... G-geheh... I don't w-wanna get up... Just wanna sleep the day away...

"M-my... I can't get to sleep... My soul's achin' again... Issit just a byproduct of that unholy nightmare? What was that shit 'bout, anyway? Are my nightmares becomin' sentient or some shit?" Sara mustered the strength to sit up. Being weak didn't suit her, after all. She wasn't a mortal. "I... recognize this ache, though. It's been buggin' the fuck outta me since last night. It feels like... my soul desires somethin'. The desire to have someone close to me. Someone t'confide in. Someone to _love_? But that's dumb. The Great Sara doesn't need..." the dark lime-skinned Kai trailed off. No matter how much she tried to resist and play it off, her heart kept aching. The loneliness, the _sadness_... They crept into her bones and _twisted_ them.

"I got no one in my life as it stands right now... But that's how it has always been. Right? But... why the absolute _fuck_ does it feel like I've had familiars before? Not talkin' about Thalass's ass, eitha. Like... before I was even born. Friends? _Family_? Wh-why do I feel so _empty_ all of a sudden?! I... I just wanna bury my face into someone's shoulder...! I jus' wanna embrace someone and have 'em tell me it will be alright! 'Cause CLEARLY I can't even tell MYSELF that anymore!" Sara wailed. As she thought about it, she came to the slow realization that she's felt these urges many times before; she's always pushed them away and swept them under the proverbial rug, but there's only so much you can sweep under there before it accumulates and forms a noticeable lump. And you trip over it.

The distressed Kai shook her head. "At th'same time, though... It almost feels like anotha part of me is screamin' out against it. Don't get too attached to _anyone_. This is the best for me. Compassion will only get me hurt. ...I mean, this half of me is right. But why are the two halves of my soul at war with each other? Why am I... why have I always been so against formin' bonds with othas? This doesn't stem from me slaughterin' mortals erry day, mindja. This confliction feels like it had been forged a long time ago, like my name and arrogance. My desire to kill. Hell, I'm pretty sure my desire to kill actually stemmed from _this_ , not the other way 'round. What the fuck happened, though? Did I have some sorta past life or somethin'? Did something happen in that life? Somethin' that was real fuckin' traumatic?"

...

"Ugh... what am I doing? What am I sayin'? That nightmare really got to me, huh...?" Sara muttered, slapping her face a bit in an attempt to get her to wake up more. "What's with all the melancholic shit lately? This isn't like the Great Sara. I don't need anyone. That's it. Nothing else. I'm the only one I can trust." Finally rolling out of bed, the dark green god zapped her usual attire onto herself, then grabbed her glasses off the nightstand and slid them onto her face. Her glasses were basically the only things she didn't casually replace, as they were fairly difficult to accurately recreate correctly.

She silently questioned why her feet weren't doing as exactly as she told them as she stumbled down the stairs to the bathroom to wash her face. "Wh-who did this to me?! Did Gowasu put some kinda hex on my ass or something?!" she yelled in frustration after almost tripping on the stairs due to misjudging the distance between the last few steps and accidentally skipping one. Gently setting her glasses next to the sink, she turned the water on and splashed some on her dark lime face. "...This isn't doin' anything. My soul's still bein' split into two." Sara growled tiredly, "Why won't it stop. How do I make it stop."

The Kai sighed as she dried her wettened face with a towel. And pressed said towel to said face. Holding it there. "Ghhhhh... Wh-what's wrong with me...? D-do I really want... do I really _need_ someone in my life _that_ badly? If I got a bitch, will this achin' go away? But, ehhheheh _aahah_... that's impossible. I'm a damn outcast. An unstable, destructive monster who thirsts for blood and power. I slaughter anything that I come across just for fun. I will always be alone. It's just how it should be. I mean, I'm not gonna stop doin' what I do anytime soon. ...But I dunno _why_ I do what I do... It doesn't seem all that fun. Is it 'cause of jealousy? Hate? ...Is it for the sake of punishing myself for what I've done in my past life?

"Even if I tried to grab a fucker, they'll know who I am right the fuck away. I mean, the gods do, at least. I'm not sure why Gowasu decided to play aroun' with me even though he had no intention of givin' me what I wanted. An' why did he let me leave like that? Is he jus' dumb, or...? Bitch said that my actions weren't 'driven by evil' or something like that. What does he mean by that?" Suddenly, a pang of a distant memory hits Sara. "...Thalass said somethin' like that to me all the time. I wasn't evil. Just filled with chaos. But what's the difference _now_ , now that I murder mortals for a living? For _fun_? ...Y'know, I always say that they're weak an' anything that's weak doesn't deserve to live. An' while that _is_ true, why don't I, y'know, stay true to my word _and wipe them all out_? There are trillions upon trillions of mortals out there that I let live. Why? I'm an irredeemable killing machine. Why issit that I've always felt so _soft_ towards these mistakes?

"What? Do I want one as a pet or some shit? Issat what my soul's tellin' my ass? I mean, it'd be real easy to grab one. I doubt any mortal would know of me. They're real ignorant when it came to gods. But fuck that. I'm not gonna waste my time trying to build a friendship with a pitiful-ass _mortal_." Sara snarled, the very thought disgusting her. She finally decided to peel the towel off her face and throw it down into the sink. She put her glasses back on and walked out of the bathroom. "Even so, that didn't stop me from almost takin' that one fish kid in. ...Wait, no, I wasn't _actually_ gonna raise the damn thing. That was me playin' with its li'l feelings 'fore I ended its meaningless life." She paused her rambling for a second as she stared at the patch of stalagmites on the floor. Snorting, she broke them away to snatch a piece of candy from the pile of treats and shards of glass underneath. The candy of the day this time was a light green mint with a white chocolate swirl on it. She snorted again, this time in amusement. "Children really are impressionable li'l things, huh? They'd believe a damn word anyone says. They'd take orders from anyone. They could be shaped into anything the parent desired. What they grow up into is entirely up to the one who raises them. That is, if they don't _die_ first. Hehehehah..."

At that moment, after those words parted her lips... Sara's mind became clear again.

"...So that's how I solve this li'l dilemma of mine... An' it's so simple as well! All I hafta do is steal one of those apples from that tree that spawns children and raise the fucker as my own. That way I can have a god who knows nothin' about me as a pet. Someone to fill this void in my heart. An' I don't need to get attached to the li'l bitch as well!" the dark lime Kai excitedly told the mint she was holding. "I'm gonna mold this kid into a real damn useful pawn. Just so it doesn't try to betray me down the road, I'm gonna make it love me and only _me_. I'm the only one it can depend on while the rest of the world shuns us. It's gonna be just like me as well. A cold, ruthless, bloodthirsty terror _just_ like its mother. But, being a child, it'll have a nice innocent front as well, so no one will be able to suspect a thing. Not even Gowasu. Heh... hehahah... GYEHEHAHAHAHAHAAAH!"

Filled with newfound energy, and having shaken the terror of recent events off, Sara finally tossed the candy she was monologuing to into her mouth and immediately began to teleport. "Breakfast an' slaughtering can wait! This is more important by a long shot!" she exclaimed as light washed over her, transporting her to her destination.

And thus, as the light faded, she was standing on the World Core, the very place where every Kai was born. "Well, those in Universe 10." she muttered to herself, "Huh. Looks kinda similar to where that old yellow fuck lives, with the same yellow sky an' errything. Is this the same place, or just a coincidence?"

She walked up to her target, staring up its violet-tinted trunk and scanned its greenish teal foliage. Apples of a wide variety of colors dotted its long-reaching branches. "Glorious. Time to begin the hunt." Sara snickered, floating up into the air and pushing through the leaves. Slowly, the green Kai made her way around, browsing the selection of fruits on display. "Now, what do we got here? ...Nothing's catchin' my attention so far... These energy levels are so low they're barely noticeable. Can't find any golden ones, eitha. _Those_ ones produced immediate Supreme Kais, an' thus had the most power of _all_ the fruits. ...Thus makin' my plan a li'l smootha, but eh. I can make do with a li'l one if I hafta."

As Sara continued to scour the giant tree, she grew increasingly frustrated at the lack of power emanating from the fruits. "Me fucking damn it. I can't find any winners here! Is it 'cause all these fuckers are just fetuses? But I was told that I had a lotta innate power, even as a non sentient apple dangling off a tree like these whores here. The same should go for my future kid as well. The child of the Great Sara should _not_ be a pitiful weakling."

The arrogant Kai landed back onto the grass, growling. "All of these fruits are complete disappointments... I came here lookin' for a pawn. That's all I need to do. But how can I raise a pitiful shrimp? It'd just be a complete waste of time. So how? I'm not leaving without gettin' what I want _this time_ , so how can I make these apples more powerful? ...Well, let's give _this_ a try." Chuckling darkly, Sara flexed her hand, covering her arm with a massive amount of dark red sparks as she concentrated the chaotic electricity into the limb. "Why don't I jus' share my own power with 'em? They might even absorb some of my energy and assimilate it into their own. This'll give them _another_ reason why I, _the Great Sara_ , am the only one they can TRUST!" With a roar, she threw her arm out at the tree and released the pent-up electricity. Sinister lightning shot out of her fingertips and brutally zapped her target with a series of loud _cracks_. The whole area was bathed in a blinding red burst of light, and thick smoke billowed out from the tree.

When the smoke cleared, the once-vibrant tree was now blackened, with its trunk and branches covered with even darker zig-zag scars. The leaves were now nonexistent, and any and all fruits were now smoldering pieces of charcoal lying on the burnt grass.

"...G-guh...? What... what the fuck did I just do...?" Sara stuttered incredulously as she blankly stared at the dead tree. "D-did I jus' fail? Did I just _make myself_ fail?! N-no! No, this can't be ANOTHER failure! I WANT a kid! And I ALWAYS get what I want, me damn it!" she shouted, leaping into the air and bolting over to the tree. "THIS ISN'T THE END! I'm not leaving empty handed AGAIN!" As if she was on auto-pilot, the dark lime god clasped her hands around one of the burnt branches. Flakes of dead bark were shaken loose by the hasty action.

"I-I can salvage this!" Sara tried to focus her energy into the branch. She spent several minutes trying to fix the mess she had made. "C'mooon! Let me fix this!" She writhed in the air as no progress was being made. " _Please_ , just let shit go my way this ONE _TIME_!"

But it did nothing.

Sara soon snapped out of her desperation-induced panic. "...What am I doin'...? **I can't heal**. Why did I forget that? Why did I try to heal this tree anyway in spite of that? What am I so _desperate_ about?"

...

"Whateva. It's nothing. All those fruits were weak anyway. I'll just try again once the locals heal this bitch themselves. Shame there's only one tree. Ya'd think they'd grow more and increase their numbers drastically. Morons..." she grumbled, a bitter edge to her voice. "Tch. I think I'll go vent my frustrations on a nest of mortals and wipe them off the face of whatever planet they're on. That never fails to cheer me up. Ghehah."


End file.
